


heartbeat

by firewoodwander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Stone stretches languidly just to feel the heat of Hound’s eyes on his skin. Feel his fingers as they trace over ribs, and spine, and clavicle. For his mouth at his neck and his voice murmuring in his ear.
Relationships: CC-5869 | Stone/Hound (Star Wars)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	heartbeat

Stone is lithe like any guard—strong, not lacking in muscle mass, but smaller in the way they seem to morph in order to slip between buildings and sprint through crowded levels. Acrobatic, one could say, even in full armour.

Hound isn’t dissimilar, but animal handling requires a slightly different skill set. It means that Stone is a slim line of heat beneath him, a beautiful arching spine, dimpled and slightly dwarfed, with his head hanging between his shoulders when he moans.

Hound sinks his teeth into the meat of his shoulder. Stone exclaims shakily, unsteady on his elbows as his cheek presses down into the pillow. Hound grips his waist hard, gives him what he asked for, licks the wound while he's at it and kisses around his marks, up his neck, noses behind his jaw. 

Stone will wear it like a badge of honour tomorrow, never one to be shy to show off. It's not Hound's thing, but he doesn't mind doing for him, not when it produces such a pretty blush beneath the bruises.

“Faster,” Stone gasps, because he wants to be wrecked, wants to be fucked until he can’t walk and make himself suffer for it tomorrow. Hound kneels up, pulls away from his back, looking down on his work as he complies. Fingers skimming below ribs, knees steady even as Stone’s slip obscenely wider in the sheets. He snaps his hips forward faster, less precise, chasing the pleasure building behind his own eyes rather than search for Stone’s.

“Yes,” Stone whines anyway. It’s what he wants.  _ “Yes… _ Oh, yes—Hound!”

Hound rolls in harder, nailing Stone’s prostate judging by the way he jolts and curses and clenches down on nearly every thrust. “Hmm?”

“Oh…!”

“Good?”

Stone groans something unintelligible and laughs at his own incoherence. Hound snickers too; while he knows he himself can be loud and rambling, Stone goes from quiet to loud to nonsensical, and it’s most amusing.

“Wanna see you,” Stone says. He tries to lean on one arm to reach back, so Hound shifts his grip to hold him up and slips out. 

It knocks the breath from Stone’s lungs to be turned on his back. He’s far from unfit but Hound has lost track of how long they’ve been here, touching, kissing, how long he spent opening him up and pushing inside. He helps Stone reorganise himself, propped up on the extra pillows they scrounged up so they can fold one of the pathetic things beneath his hips, waiting for him to get comfortable before Hound lifts his legs onto his shoulders.

Stone moans just for that. His cock is dark and drooling over his abdomen; Hound can sympathise. He adjusts the wrap on his own cock before he presses back inside, barely any resistance with how Stone relaxes for him, practised, and yet tight and hot and  _ good _ enough to wrench a groan from deep in Hound’s chest. He grips the undersides of Stone’s knees and folds him double, fucking in deep, burying his fingers in the rough sheets to keep himself steady. Trapped, Stone can’t do much more than gasp and whine, writhe as Hound gets back to marking up his neck and what of his chest that he can reach.

“Fuck, cyare.  _ Fuck!” _ he breathes between sounds. He can barely keep it together long enough to kiss Hound, who slows but goes harder in concentrating on the tongue in his mouth. He chases Stone’s lips, nips and bites and sucks, lets his legs fall from his shoulders and butterfly at his hips instead, freeing his arms in order to lean down and grasp the base of his cock.

“Nnh!” he whines. He clenches down around Hound so well, fluttering around him as Hound begins to jerk him quickly. “Close!”

“Come on,” Hound murmurs, ducking in to kiss him again. His eyes are tight shut, expression twisted with pleasure, body jolting up the cot with each of Hound’s thrusts. “Come, Stone.”

Stone whimpers and digs his nails into Hound’s arm, coming in pulses over his chest and Hound’s hand only a handful of moments later. He tightens down on Hound, hooks his ankles behind his back, and barely catches his breath before he’s urging Hound on faster, driving him nearly around the bend with how pliant and sweet he goes beneath him. It’s no long time after that Hound’s hips are stuttering, Stone tipping over the edge into overstimulation, while his arms shiver beneath his weight as he comes.

“Mm, no,” Stone mutters before he can pull out. “Just… Just a minute. Stay like this.”

Hound lowers himself gently so as to give his arms a rest. Stone wraps around him and hums in contentment, pulling his face into the side of his sweaty neck.

“Was good,” he says. Hound can barely do more than grunt in response, so he nods. “Thank you.”

He runs one hand soothingly along Stone’s side. He doesn’t have to thank him, not for any of it. Hound is tempted to think he might drop everything for him whenever he asked, if they had that option, but they don’t and neither of them are always on the same page—just how it goes—so perhaps it’s the thought that counts.

“I love you,” Hound mutters into his neck. The only promise of a dozen that he has the agency to be sure to keep. The thrum of Stone’s pulse wavers under his ear.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me, the clown shoes are squeaking
> 
> Come chat with me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
